


Out for the Count

by jessi201



Series: Blood Traitors [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coma, Conflict, F/M, Hospitals, Redemption, Romance, Romantic Angst, St Mungo's Hospital, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi201/pseuds/jessi201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING!<br/>SUICIDE ATTEMPT!</p><p>Draco comes home one day after an argument with Jessi, only to find her dead, because of him. Draco must redeem himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out for the Count

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this at a time where I was feeling insanely confused and sad, so please hear me out and consider this. I am okay now, but I found that my writing is richer when I am emotional.  
> I absolutely do not support or encourage depression, self-harm, suicide, etc.

this one is called "Out For The Count " features include a Draco and Adia showdown, Snape beating up  
Draco, and a serious confession.  
"Are you coming back?" Jessi's quivering voice rang through his ears and the flat.  
"No, unless you can understand me for once!" Draco headed for the door, and slammed   
it as he went outside. His heart hurt, and even more hearing Jessi bawling her eyes out, and he   
being the cause of her pain. But he said he wasn't coming back. He was angry, but he wanted to   
comfort Jessi. He was mad but he was sorry. It was all confusing for him.  
\---  
As soon as Draco left Jessi's flat, Jessi's tears became more hysterical. She wanted to   
end her misery, she wanted to die, or kill herself, she wanted to tell Draco how much she loved   
him because she was dying. She was ready to leave the world, she felt there was nothing left for   
her. Jessi sat, pressed against her bed tightly, clutching a pillow. She was ready, she was sure   
of it.  
She planned out everything as she imagined. She would die and it would take forever   
until someone realized she was gone. Only magical doctors would know the cause of death.   
Muggles would suspect it was a heart attack in her sleep. Draco, Adia, and Mummy and   
everyone would regret.  
Jessi was hesitant, holding her wand that would soon be the murder weapon. But she   
wanted to end the misery. She didn't leave a note. She didn't give any notion it was suicide. She   
shut out the lights, and faked that she would be sleeping. She climed under the covers, lay her   
head on the pillow, and held the wand at her chest.  
Jessi held the wand, and aimed for her heart. She cried, and she breathed heavily.   
Finally, she could utter the forbidden words.  
"A--aa--avada Kedav--ara!"  
\---  
Draco could not get Jessi out of his head. What had happened back there? Did they   
break up? Draco tried hard not to think it was all over. Hopefully Jessi would see he was being   
a typical teen, with tempers and moods. Draco hung out in Knockturn Alley for as long as he   
could. It wasn't until he saw Pansy coming out of Borgin and Burkes that he decided to go back   
to Jessi.  
The lights were off when he apparated back. It was dead quiet. Draco panicked. What if   
Jessi wasn't t there? What if she ran away? There was no sign of any departure: Jessi's shoes   
and purse were still on the counter.   
"Puffles?" Draco called, walking around the flat, checking outside and even in the   
closets, but nothing. Silence. "Puffles?!" Draco called, even more worried. He thought about   
going to the bedroom, but she wouldn't be in there at this time usually.  
Finally, he cracked open the door to her bedroom. Jessi lay facing the wall, sleeping.  
Relieved, Draco walked over to the bed, and placed a gentle hand on her cheek.   
"Jessi. I'm sorry, love." He whispered in her ear. She didn't move.  
"Puffles?" Draco tried again, kissing her cheek. No.  
Draco lifted the blanket off Jessi, and climbed in, laying next to her. He wrapped his   
arms around her, cuddling her, kissing her. He whispered his apologies again, and again, but   
she didn't respond.  
She must be sleeping really good, it's almost like she's dead. Draco thought. He   
picked her up, but she went limp in his arms. Draco stared at her limp body, and began to freak   
out. She wasn't breathing, she had no pulse, and she was pale.  
"Jessi!" Draco said her name over and over again, until he was crying. She was dead.   
She was dead. She was dead. Draco cursed. He was going mad. Jessi is dead. Jessi is dead.   
Puffles is dead. Puffles is dead. He choked on those last thoughts. Draco took Jessi to St.   
Mungo's, and love, as he knew it, was all dead to him.  
\---  
Draco got a letter from the hospital 2 days later. What he had seen made him spill the   
coffee he was drinking all over. Draco ignored the burning in his pants and read the letter   
thouroughly again.  
Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,  
We have the results of the autopsy on patient Jessica Miron. She has   
incorrectly been pronounced deceased. She is comatose, as a result of traumatic disorder and   
an attempted suicide. An incorrect incantation of the killing curse has left Miss Miron comatose,   
accumulated from anxiety. We are currently working to render Miss Miron conscious. You are   
welcome to visit anytime, and are free to help in any way.  
Thank You,  
St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies  
Draco didn't know what to feel. Overjoyed? Relieved? He was happy Jessi was still alive   
but worried because she was comatose. What if she stayed that way? What if she lost all her   
memories? So many questions filled his mind. But the best thing to do now was visit her.  
\---  
Draco was taken to Jessi's room, and she lay sleeping, straight on her back, eyes closed.  
Not exactly sleeping, but comatose. The doctors let him hold her hand, kiss her forehead, all the  
affection he could offer. The heart monitor showed pulse, moderate, but stable and slow.  
Draco cried like the time the bird was killed in the vanishing cabinet. He gave her all this  
kiss and cuddle but she was frigid. It wasn't for nothing, however. Jessi probably did this to him   
when he was out for the count. It was what he would have done regardless. It was what everyone  
would have done.  
\---  
"Malfoy, the hell's wrong with you?" Adia asked Draco in Potions the following Monday.  
She looked around. "And where's Hufflepuff? Haven't seen her all day. She didn't even walk  
with you here today."  
Draco had been sulking since last Friday, when he came to Jessi's to find her dead.  
Well, comatose. He wasn't any happier knowing how unknown Jessi's condition was.  
"Draco?" Adia asked, a little more subtle with the mellowness.  
"Sorry, Adia." Draco went back to chopping the nettles. "It's just that-" He paused.  
There was no way he would tell Jessi's frenemy the truth. "Jessi's... dead."  
"Oh." Adia's face was low, mixed with surprise and wonder.  
"That must make you feel a whole lot better." He said, abruptly, muttered, and went back  
to making the potion.  
Adia was gobsmacked. She wasn't good at these situations. "You know..." She looked  
up, hesitating. "I still want to be on good terms with her."   
Draco didn't look up. "She's only giving you a tiny chance. She hates you."  
"I still don't understand why."  
Draco scoffed. "And here I thought you were the brightest witch of our age. Second  
to Granger, of course."  
Adia frowned.  
"You manipulated her, you're too proud, and you don't know how to apologize or  
sympathize, and you're cold." Draco, explained.  
"She holds a grudge she needs to get over and deal with."  
"Maybe if you apologized she'd forgive you. But... I doubt it. You only apologize  
by influence and you're hesitant."  
"You sure you're a Slytherin?"  
"Just because I'm sly and cunning, it doesn't make me evil."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. I'll see you in Azkaban the next time I visit my father."  
\---  
Day Seven of missing Jessi: Draco was the same as Monday. Now it was Thursday,  
and it seemed hopeless. He had gone every day to see her, tried everything, but nothing would  
revive her. Was there something he hadn't missed?  
Someone saw his despair, and decided to help him. And who of all people to help but  
Professor Severus Snape. He knew how it felt to have your heart broken.  
"Legilimens!" Snape entered his mind as soon as Draco had sat down in the chair.  
He saw everything, from the fight that led Jessi to her comatose state.  
"Malfoy." Snape adressed him.  
"Professor."  
"Do you know why Miss Miron attempted suicide?"  
Draco gulped. "I''m not sure. I do know it was from anxiety."  
"Did you figure that out yourself or did someone have to tell your daft face?"  
"No, Professor, the hospital informed me."  
Snape, disappointedly, "Tsk, tsk, tsk."  
Draco said nothing.  
"Malfoy. I know what you are feeling. Think about what you haven't told her, what you   
haven't said about her, why you stay devoted to her. Why did she attempt the killiing curse?"  
Snape grabbed Draco by the collar.  
"What you're doing wrong is not doing anything."  
"Professor Snape, I can't find what to do."  
Snape threw Draco back down against the chair.  
"Foolish bloke!" Snape scolded. "You're a disgrace to Slytherin!"  
Draco nodded. "That is why I need help."  
Snape sighed. "She needs to know how you feel." He walked over to the door, and  
opened it. "See if you can figure that out for yourself. You are dismissed."  
Draco stood up, took one last glance at Snape, and left his office.  
\---  
Draco sat at Jessi's side, twirling her hair in between his fingers.  
"Why won't you wake up?" He thought to himself. "What am I doing wrong?" Suddenly, he  
remembered Snape's words to him. Then he knew what he had to do.  
"Jessi." Draco thought he would hesitate. "I love you." He said, clear as ice, near her face.  
Then he kissed her.  
\---  
Jessi opened her eyes, the first thing she saw being Draco's handsome face.   
"Draco."  
"Hi Puffles."  
"You're not mad?"  
"Why would I be mad?"  
"Because I don't understand you."  
"It's allright, you don't have to understand.  
Jessi smiled. "You came back?"  
"I said I wasn't coming back. But I did."  
"Why?"  
"Because I couldn't take you out of my mind. I needed occulemency."  
Jessi giggled. "Ask Snape."  
"I didn't want you out of my mind."  
Jessi looked around. "Where are we?"  
"St. Mungo's."  
"Huh?"  
"I had to take you to the hospital/"  
"What day is it?"  
"Thursday."  
"Don't you mean Saturday?"  
"No, it's Thursday."  
"I've been sleeping for a week?!"  
"You could say that."  
Jessi rubbed her head. "It hurts..." She looked around the hospital room.  
"What happened?"  
"You put yourself in a coma. You tried the killing curse on yourself and it backfired."  
Jessi slowly teared up. "I remember now. I was so sad, I just wanted to die."  
"No, no." Draco took her hand. "I need you."  
"I do too." She stroked his hair. "You need me." She blinked.   
"It's more than need." Draco smiled. "I love you Jessi."  
Jessi stared at him for the longest time before grabbing him and kissing him.  
\---  
Nathalie opened the door,and smiled. Her mouth formed in a wide "O", giggling at what she  
saw. Jessi lay on Draco, cuddling him, still in her hospital gown, with her IV tubes still connected to her  
wrists.   
Nathalie smiled, hiding behind the door.  
"You still haven't answered me. Do you love me too?" Draco asked.  
"Yes, I love you. I would have died for you."  
"But you did. Well, almost."  
"Shut up." Jessi playfully ticked him off.


End file.
